


moment

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gemsex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: Nasch hunts down a soul thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xephonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/gifts).



“Reports show that people all around the city have mysteriously fallen into a coma. There are no signs of foul play and investigators are looking in to see if this was caused by a bacterial or viral disease. We have evidence to believe that those infected lose all pigmentation in their hair, though it is still unknown whether this happens before or after they fall into a coma.

“If you have any information pertaining to this, please call the number below. If anyone you know has displayed symptoms, please take them to the emergency room.

“Thank you, that is all for tonight.”

Nasch switches off the television set and sighs, relaxing back into the couch. Strange occurrences aren’t unusual in Heartland City, but rarely are the humans able to recognize that something is happening. Having the police on edge is going to make life that much more difficult for the Barian Guardians.

It can’t be helped. The humans will do their little investigation and come to the conclusion that it was caused by an allergic reaction to something the victims had eaten, and once the Barian Guardians have dealt with the true cause, the humans will forget all about it.

He gets up and walks over to the oaken desk where Durbe had left notes detailing the situation for Nasch. He rereads over the data. Victims are of all ages, races, and economic status. They were all found outside in the open, most of them seated in some way. Either they were targeted while in that position, or their attacker was someone thoughtful enough to not leave them lying on the streets. Finally, all of them were missing their souls.

It was the work of someone either very powerful or very talented. While not common, Nasch has seen soul theft before, and the victims are never left still alive and in such good condition. If he had to guess, Nasch would say it wasn’t caused by one of the lesser creatures from Baria, but at the same time, he doubts a higher being would be able to sneak under the radar for so long. They have a tendency to make their presence known to all, both human and other.

This has Don Thousand’s name written all over it. While the God of Baria is unable to leave his home, humans are easy to influence into using chaos energy for selfish purposes. Many humans are willing to sell their souls and steal others’ for the taste of a Dark God’s power.

Someone clears their throat and Nasch turns at the sound. Merag stands in the doorway to the kitchen, a steaming cup cradled in her hands. She looks strange in her human skin, her edges much softer than her true form’s sharp points. Her hair is in a different style, but that could also be because it isn’t rock solid and can be changed. Nasch supposes he too appears unfamiliar in this human body, but none of his subordinates have said anything about it yet.

“I plan to go hunting tonight, and Durbe has volunteered to come with me. Would you like to join as well?” Merag doesn’t waste any time in formalities.

“Do you have reason to suspect they will attack again tonight?” According to the reports, there are no obvious patterns to the attacks so they have no defined way to predict when they’ll strike again.

“No, but it’s better than sitting around and waiting to see if Alit, Gilag, and Mizael are able to find anything else that will help us.” Merag walks past Nasch to perch on the edge of the couch, sipping at her drink.

Nasch joins her. “You’re right. I’ll tell Vector to take the south side of the city. If you and Durbe can cover north and east, I’ll take the west.” They’ll be missing the center of the city, but while Alit, Gilag, and Mizael are on standby, they’ll take what they can get.

Merag nods. “Understood. Be careful out there and call me if anything happens.” She downs the rest of her tea and gets up. “I’ll see you later.” Finished speaking, Merag leaves for the kitchen. A minute passes and he can hear the soft clink of the cup being placed into the sink, but she doesn’t wash it.

There are over five hours to go before the sun begins to sink and they can go hunting, but Nasch already feels restless. Ever since coming to Earth in search of Barians who have slipped away from their home planet to cause destruction, Nasch has begun to feel his control over the situation fading.

In Baria, Nasch and his comrades were well known for their abilities and maintained order without effort. Here, they are just nameless children who wander the maze of streets in hopes of catching a whiff of chaos energy. They were never informed of how barren this planet is, either. The living creatures that inhabit it don’t need the same magic Barians do to survive, and Nasch knows those with him on Earth hunger for chaos energy just as much as he does.

Hunting on Earth was supposed to be an easy job, but now it has become a necessity. The only time they are able to feed again is when they purify a human and take the chaos energy from them.

It is unseemly.

Nasch shakes his head. If he stays any longer in this confined house, he’ll become desperate enough to request to be transferred back home. That would not be a step in the right direction to be promoted, needless to say.

Nash gets up, deciding he’s going to take a walk outside to clear his head. It will just be something casual so he doesn’t bother to warn the others about it. He leaves the house and steps out into the sunshine.

It’s a chilly summer day, but every day here feels cold compared to Baria, so he can only ignore it and move on. A gentle breeze ruffles his hair and the birds sing a merry tune. Small things like these make Earth a much more pleasant place. There is no true isolation here; nature always surrounds you one way or another.

Nasch heads towards the center of the city to the amusement park. It’s somewhere Alit and Mizael are very familiar with, Alit because he enjoys goofing off, and Mizael because he claims riding the roller coasters is like flying with a dragon. Nasch likes watching the humans. They show so many vibrant emotions that it’s almost difficult to remember sometimes that they share no relation to the Barians.

Handing over a handful of coins to an attendant, Nasch enters the theme park. The children are still in school so the place is almost empty besides exhausted machine attendants and young adults looking to remember their childhood happiness.

He wanders towards the food stands; while he doesn’t need human food to survive, the taste and smell are interesting. In fact, all tastes and smells are a novelty to someone who doesn’t naturally have a nose or mouth. Nasch nears an ice cream cart, mentally counting how much money he has left on him to see if he can afford to buy a treat.

He’s pulling the coins out of his pocket to ask for a popsicle in the shape of a shark when he feels it. His fingers tingle and his stomach grumbles. Nasch takes in a deep breath and can smell the warmth of chaos energy in the air. The scent is fresh; someone carrying it must have passed by without him noticing.

It’s possible that it just came from a particularly smelly human, more than once his Barian Guardians have confused a perfectly normal human with one that is consumed with chaos energy. While large quantities of it aren't known to be found on earth, humans have a knack for finding things they should just leave alone.

Nasch slides the coins back into place and turns around, his keen eyes searching for the owner, but they’re nowhere in sight as far as he can tell. Damn, Nasch hadn’t wanted to go hunting in the day because he’ll attract too much attention if he returns to his true form to extract chaos energy out of a human. But he has a job to do, and there’s no time to waste. Whoever it is could be the attacker the Barian Guardians are searching for.

Breathing in again, Nasch finds the trail and begins to follow it. He suspects that if he was in his true form, he would be able to see the bright red flashes of chaos energy hanging in the air, but he knows it’s too risky to try that. Using foreign powers around humans is never a good idea. They’re technologically advanced, highly intelligent, and they have systems in place for dealing with aliens like him.

The trail leads him to the north entrance of the park, opposite the side that Nasch entered through. As he leaves the main gates, Nasch doesn’t bother getting his hand stamped so he can return to the park later in the day for free. He might have to spend hours waiting for his target to go somewhere less populated, and catching them means more than small entertainment.

Nasch is unlucky, however. He is led into a business district and the streets are bustling today. He does his best to maneuver around people, desperately trying to follow the scent, but with so many people around, it’s difficult to keep track of.

In the immediate area, Nasch can tell that there is a teenage boy wearing a necklace swathed in dark magic and a middle-aged woman who has been making deals with demons. Both of them would be a cause for concern if a soul thief wasn’t on the loose, but at the moment, they’re distractions keeping Nasch away from his prize.

Between the two humans dripping in chaos energy and stale trails of humans and lesser Barians days old, Nasch loses the scent of his original target. Nasch shakes his head, too stubborn to give up now and go back home. If that was the soul thief and they strike again, then it will be Nasch’s fault for not catching them.

He retraces his steps, peeking into alleyways to see if anything appears suspicious. Nasch circles the area thrice before he thinks he knows where to go, and by that time, the chaos energy in the air has all but vanished. Nasch grinds his teeth as he continues forward, ducking into alleyways and shoving past humans in his way. He’ll give the culprit a good kick for causing him so much trouble.

In his haste, Nasch makes a wrong turn twice, only to have to back up and find the trail again. He runs down the less populated streets, no longer caring if he attracts any attention to himself. By now, schools have let out, and the humans will assume he’s a child.

And then Nasch sees him. He’s a typical human height, just a handful of centimeters taller than Nasch’s fake body, and his blond hair glows against the dark, grungy alley. What attracts Nasch’s attention isn’t his looks, though they are eye-catching, but instead the man shaking in fear at his feet.

The man on the ground looks as if he just left work, his business suit is impeccable besides the grime on his knees and shins from the dirty cobblestone. His briefcase is carelessly left to the side, neither of the two interested in it at all.

The standing man, the one that Nasch can tell is letting off the aroma of crystallized flowers only found in Baria, raises his right hand straight into the air, his fingers spread wide, and with a flash of light, the air stills, and the man’s dark coat changes to white. It’s a strange use of chaos energy, but it’s all Nasch needs to see to know this is the man he’s been searching for.

“Hey!” Nasch shouts. The man in the now white coat turns to him, and the businessman on the ground scurries off while he’s distracted. The culprit doesn’t make a move to stop him, too busy squinting at Nasch.

No, not directly at Nasch, but slightly to the side of him. His intense stare takes Nasch aback for a second before realizing that with as much chaos energy pumped into the man, he might be able to see that Nasch isn’t human. No matter. Soon he’ll discover what Nasch truly is.

Nasch takes a deep breath in and allows his human skin to melt off of him, revealing the stone and armor of his true Barian form. He rolls his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of finally being himself again. His human skin is cramped and fleshy and weak compared to the strength of his armor.

The man doesn’t even blink at the reveal, but he does turn to fully face Nasch. His eyes are of cold ice, reminding Nasch of his twin, but these have none of the familiarity as Merag is used to. It’s unsettling. Humans shouldn’t own such beautiful eyes.

“Human, I have come to end your suffering.” Nasch’s voice is low and calm. He knows what he must do.

“Your soul…” The human mutters, not registering Nasch’s words. “With it, I could…” He cuts himself off and Nasch wishes he had continued his train of thought. Knowing what the human was using the stolen souls for could help Nasch figure out if they’re in a safe enough state to use to revive the man’s victims.

The man’s eyes finally meet Nasch’s. “I was told someone might come to stop me. I can’t let that happen.” It’s a strange choice of words, ‘can’t.’ Humans always have a choice, even if they refuse to acknowledge it.

There’s no time for Nasch to think more on it because the man is stepping forward with long strides. Nasch holds his ground and once the man is within reach and before he can make a move, Nasch unceremoniously punches him in the gut. The man topples over from the impact. Regardless of how confident and warped with chaos energy a human is, they still can’t match a Barian in physical strength.

Nasch drops to his knees and straddles the man, pinning his arms under his legs. Extracting the chaos energy from him won’t be easy; Nasch doesn’t want him struggling and getting himself hurt.

The man blinks, groggy from the pain, and groans. “Stay still and try to think happy thoughts,” Nasch tells him, knowing that the pain is going to be monumental. While chaos energy is not necessarily dark in nature, it does have the tendency to overpower positive thoughts in those who aren’t used to it.

Nasch lays his hand on top of the man’s chest, directly over his heart. He can’t feel the beat because of the thick jacket and flesh, but he knows the rhythmic beating is still there somewhere. Nasch closes his eyes and reaches into the man’s heart, not with his physical body but with his spiritual self. Instead of feeling tissue and organs, he feels the flow of energy inside the man.

There’s darkness and lightness in him, just as there is in every living being, equal and in balance. And then Nasch finds the chaos; a thick, gooey tumor that clogs up the system and takes over the mind. He tugs at it, unraveling it so it’ll be easier to extract.

“No, stop,” the man croaks, recognizing what Nasch intends to do. “I-I need it to…” He groans in pain as the strands of chaos energy untangle themselves and spreads throughout his body. He struggles to push Nasch off of him, but Nasch has a weight advantage over him.

Nasch feels pity for the human. Rarely is it their fault that they’re infected with chaos energy, but he has no choice but to pull it out, no matter how painful the process is. The only other option would be to end his suffering, but in a way, that would be just as bad. He would be stealing this human’s life. No matter what crimes the man has committed while under the influence of the chaos energy, it is not Nasch’s duty or responsibility to deal out punishment.

“I’m here to help you,” Nasch tries to explain. He knows the rules dictate that he doesn’t interact with infected humans, but he’s found staying sympathetic during the process makes things easier. His other Barian Guardians might disagree, believing that humans who have gotten themselves in this situation deserve what they’re getting, but they aren’t here right now.

With his left hand, Nasch reaches out and caresses the human’s cheek, careful not to scratch him with his claws. “This is going to hurt, okay? Just stay strong and it’ll be over with quickly.” Nasch keeps his voice soft and tries not to sound too threatening, even if the human’s opinions about the matter won’t be taken into consideration.

“Why?” The man tenses under him as Nasch begins extracting the chaos energy from him. It leaks out of his pours in nearly invisible strings, floating into the air and hovering around them.

Nasch doesn’t see a reason why not to explain what’s happening to him. “Your body is filled with chaos energy. While it’s normal for humans to have a small portion of it inside them, you have somehow gained too much and your body can’t handle it. First, it will infect your spirit, as I can see it already has done, and then your physical vessel will begin to erode because of it.” Nasch has to stop his explanation to prod a knot of strings into unraveling, and then he continues.

“I’m here to help you,” Nasch repeats when the man takes in a sharp breath and clenches his eyes shut. The man bares his teeth and lets out a whine of pain. “Once I have extracted all of the chaos energy out of you, you can return to your life, this time without your mind polluted. Do you have any family?” If Nasch gets him talking, then perhaps the small distraction will lessen the pain.

The man parts his eyes to look at Nasch. Nasch doesn’t need to be a mind reader to know how he appears, an alien causing him a tremendous amount of pain against his will. Nasch’s face is incapable of showing any emotion, his body humanoid only in shape. The man closes his eyes again and struggles to relax. “My father… And my brother, Haruto…”

Nasch shifts his legs to free the man’s arms. He’s in no state to fight anymore, and he doesn’t need the added pain of heavy rock holding him down. “Haruto? He must be worried about how you’ve been acting recently, sneaking around to steal souls.” It was a shot in the dark, but Nasch knows he his bullseye when the man glares at him. “Think of how happy he’ll be when his big brother returns to normal again.” Nasch drops his hand to the man’s shoulder. “It’s almost finished…”

By now, nearly all of the chaos energy has seeped out of the man and hangs stagnant in the air. The small red strings sparkle in the twilight and Nasch would consider them beautiful if it wasn’t for their destructive power. Instead of admiring the scene, Nasch only has eyes for the man under him. Often times, humans pass out during the extraction. He is doing well, better than most would in his position. His coat darkens to blue on its own without the chaos magic to sustain the change to white.

 When the last strand leaves the man’s body, he slumps, breathing hard. Now it’s Nasch’s turn. Carefully, he opens the crystals all over his body, not in the literal sense, but in a way that allows himself to absorb the energy hanging in the air. His gems glow a soft pink and the chaos energy strings gravitate towards them and pass through the surface with little resistance. Nasch closes his eyes, taking it all in. It’s been so long since the last time he was able to feed off of this much energy at once.

So immersed in the sensation of chaos entering his body and rejuvenating him, Nasch doesn’t notice the human begin to move. The man raises his shaking hand and allows his fingers to fall against Nasch’s central gem.

Their reaction is instantaneous. At the single small touch, a connection is formed between them, their souls brushing against one another. Their minds conjoin together, allowing them to see into each other’s thoughts.

_Kaito_ , Nasch thinks, _his name is Kaito_. His body shakes as a spike of pleasure ripples up his back. Kaito gasps and moans, feeling the same wave of euphoria. He moves his hand to palm Nasch’s central gem, moaning out Nasch’s name.

It’s the sound of his own name that brings Nasch back to reality. With their mental connection, Kaito can access Nasch’s wealth of knowledge, and now he can practically feel Kaito skimming his mind like a book. He needs to put a stop to this before things escalate even more than they already have. Not only is it highly unprofessional, but the human has just gone through a trauma’s worth of pain and doesn’t know what he’s doing.

Struggling to keep himself together, Nasch reaches up to pull Kaito’s hand off of him. Kaito’s eyes shoot open and he threads his fingers with Nasch’s. “No,” he says. “Don’t stop.” Nasch can feel his mind against his own, open and inviting. He skims against it and is enveloped in Kaito’s warmth and desire. Despite being clouded with lust and fragments of pain from the extraction, there’s also understanding inside Kaito. He believes he knows what he’s getting into.

Kaito wants this, he wants to reach a high that will end with a terrific release, and he wants it from another warm body who he’ll never have to see again. After so many months of tension and suffering for his goal – _What goal?_ – Kaito craves attention and a moment to wipe away the stress. He wants sex, and he wants it from Nasch right now.

Nasch understands Kaito. He too has spent so long under the pressure of his job and has denied himself any and all forms of physical pleasures. And now he is met with an opportunity to let go of everything that he’s been dealing with and enjoy the moment. Kaito certainly wants it. Nasch himself wants it too.

Shoving any lingering doubts aside, Nasch stops fighting this and allows himself to drown in the haze of pleasure. He opens his gems as far as they can stretch, drawing in the last of the lingering chaos energy in the air. Kaito already knows Nasch’s resolution and he scoots out from under him, sitting up and repositioning himself so he can press his body against Nasch’s.

Nasch brings Kaito’s hand up to rest against his shoulder gem. As the connection between them grows stronger, Nasch wraps his arm around Kaito’s lower back for support. Kaito grinds against Nasch, only to pull away. Without Kaito having to ask it, Nasch readjusts so he’s sitting cross-legged and Kaito climbs into his lap.

“Touch me,” Kaito mumbles against Nasch’s neck as he plants saliva-covered kisses across it. Nasch follows the order, dragging his hand on Kaito’s chest slowly down to his crotch. Kaito groans and thrusts forward, trying to increase the pressure against his erection, but Nasch has other ideas. He drags an index claw over the bulge, too light to scratch and cause pain but hard enough to tease through the fabric.

In response, Kaito drags his own nails against the shoulder gem. Nasch arches from the pain and Kaito moans from reverberations he experiences from it. It hurts but it’s a good hurt, one that causes Kaito’s toes to curl.

“Cut the bullshit,” Kaito grumbles out and even his voice sounds sexy in the heat of the moment. Nasch stares him directly in the eyes and continues to tease his dick, drawing patterns in the fabric with the smooth part of his finger. Even with his impatience, Kaito’s pleasure is building, his face flushed pink and his body beginning to sweat.

“I thought this was what you wanted.” Nasch slides the arm holding Kaito down so he can cup Kaito’s ass. It’s not soft like Nasch expected it to be. He can feel straining muscles that shift as Kaito grinds forward again, but Nasch enjoys holding it all the same.

Kaito growls, done with Nasch denying him the pleasure he deserves, and he moves his hand away from Nasch’s central gem. Nasch can’t stop the desperate whine he lets out from the loss of contact, the fingers against his shoulder gem not enough to stimulate him.

“I thought this was what you wanted,” Kaito repeats with a smirk, referring to moments ago when Nasch tried to prevent them from continuing. Nasch whines again and Kaito barks a laugh, finally getting some control over the situation.

Kaito leans forward and kisses Nasch’s central gem. It doesn’t give much of a reaction, but Nasch derives pleasure from just seeing it none the less. Somehow, this is the most intimate thing they’ve done together and Nasch can’t bear waiting any longer.

He frees Kaito’s dick from his pants and wraps his fingers around it, mindful of his claws. He pumps it and Kaito writhes in his lap, making the most beautiful sound. Kaito pulls back and lets go of Nasch completely, Nasch sliding his hand on his ass back up for stability.

Kaito fumbles with the zipper on his jacket and grinds his teeth as Nasch idly continues to stimulate him. He’s finally able to get the zipper all the way down and shrugs off his coat. Underneath it is a skin-tight black shirt that he also pulls off.

Kaito returns his hands to the gems on either shoulder and scoots himself close enough that his bare chest brushes against Nasch’s central gem. Both of their bodies shake from the intensity, the pleasure echoing in their souls.

It’s too much, and after so long without the comfort of another warm body, neither of them can hold out. Kaito cums first, splattering his hot semen against Nasch’s hand and stomach. Nasch hits his breaking point after Kaito, his gems flashing pink before fading back to their original purple as he orgasms. They’re left gasping for air and exhausted from sex.

It ends as suddenly as it began.

The mental and spiritual connection between them diminishes and Nasch is left feeling empty without Kaito’s warmth. Kaito might be sitting in his lap, but as far as Nasch is concerned, they’re miles away from each other.

Without a word, Kaito tucks himself back into his pants and stands. He pulls his shirt and coat back on while Nasch watches, not moving.

“Thank you… for removing that thing from me,” Kaito says, smoothing down his clothes.

“Try to avoid getting infected again.” Nasch gets to his feet as well and wipes Kaito’s semen off of him.

“Will do.” Kaito’s curt nod is cold. None of his previous warmth shines through and for the first time, Nasch realizes that this was just a one night stand. They won’t be seeing each other again.

He wants to say goodbye, or that he’ll see Kaito later. Instead, he watches as Kaito walks away without another word. Nasch feels cold and isolated. He knows it’s too much to ask, but he wishes his experience with Kaito doesn’t just end now.

But it’s too late – Kaito is already out of sight. Nasch turns away. He allows his human skin to replace his Barian one and takes a second to get used to this weak and squishy body. And then he leaves, back to home base to forget what they shared together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a comment ;v;


End file.
